Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak
thumb|260px|Les chapitres de la superproduction "Amiral", réalisé par Andreï Kravtchouk. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak est né le 16 novembre 1874, à Saint-Pétersbourg, et mort fusillé le 7 février 1920, à Irkoutsk. Son corps est jeté dans une rivière par les communistes. Koltchak est un officier de la marine russe. Dans sa jeunesse il est océanographe et hydrologue. Il participe à plusieurs explorations polaires, pour l'Académie des sciences de Russie. L'île Koltchak porte désormais son nom. Pendant la guerre russo-japonaise (1904-1905), Il se distingue lors du siège de Port-Arthur, notamment en coulant un croiseur japonais. Après cette guerre, il est l’un des rénovateurs de la flotte russe et participe à la création de l'Etat-major général de la marine, l’équivalent de la Stavka. En 1916, du fait de ses actes d'héroïsme et de ses compétences, il devient le plus jeune vice-amiral de la Marine impériale de tous les temps et commande la flotte de la mer Noire. Après la révolution de février 1917, Alexandre Vassilievitch est le seul amiral qui soutient le gouvernement de Kerensky. Cependant du fait du massacre des officiers lors de la révolution d'Octobre et de la signature du traité de paix avec l'Allemagne par les bolcheviks, il accepte d'être ministre de la Guerre dans le gouvernement russe anti-bolchevik, fondé à Omsk. Au début il bat l'Armée rouge dans des combats le long du Transsibérien. En décembre 1918 les socialistes-révolutionnaires sont chassés du gouvernement anti-bolchevik et il est élu Commandant suprême de la Russie. Koltchak reconnait cependant Anton Denikine, comme chef des armées Blanches. Mal soutenu par les alliés et certains de ses officiers, IL perd en partie l'appui de la population locale, de la Légion tchèque et finalement de certaines de ses propres troupes. À la fin de 1919, les restes de son armée et des centaines de milliers de civils se replient en désordre pour échapper à l'offensive bolchevik qui prend Omsk. Koltchak est renversé en décembre 1919. En janvier 1920, il est livré par ses alliés aux bolcheviks et fusillé à Irkoutsk. Considéré comme un ennemi du peuple, totalement dénigré même comme explorateur arctique par les historiens et journalistes soviétiques... il revit depuis le 8 octobre 2008 dans une superproduction cinématographique russe Amiral1, un film à la gloire d’Alexander Koltchak, comme le titre Euronews, et qui obtient un succès jamais vu dans toute la Russie. Ce film a été produit grâce à l'aide financière du gouvernement de la nouvelle Russie. * * * * * * * * * * DE SA NAISSANCE À FÉVRIER 1917 . Origines et jeunesse . thumb|260px|Vasilii Ivanovitch Koltchak, son père.thumb|260px|Koltchak posant avec d'autres officiers de la Marine russe. L’ancêtre des Koltchak, Ilias Colceag (ca 1705–1743), dit Kolchak Pasha, est un Moldave converti à l'islam. Il sert dans les armées ottomanes, notamment en Bosnie. Ilias, commandant et vizir de la forteresse de Khotin, est capturé par les armées du maréchal Burckhardt Christoph von Münnich. Koltchak peut se traduire par Gant d’acier2. Ce Kolchak Pasha s'installe en Pologne. En 1794, ses descendants déménagent en Russie et se convertissent cette fois-ci à la religion orthodoxe. L'impératrice Elisabeth de Russie anoblit la famille Koltchak et fait d'eux des propriétaires terriens. Ils sont presque tous officiers. D'ailleurs Alexandre Vassilievitch est le fils d'un major-général d'artillerie navale, Vasilii Ivanovich Kolchak, grièvement blessé au siège de Sébastopol (1854). Il a aussi fait l'Ecole des mines3. Son père raconte ses exploits dans un article de la Revue maritime4 :'' [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k346335/f259.image ''Koltchak (B.), général d'artillerie en retraite de le marine russe. La tour de Malakhov.] Il écrit aussi, également en 1904, Histoire de l'aciérie Obukhov en relation avec les progrès du matériel d'artillerie. Selon The Testimony of Kolchak and Other Siberian Materials, son grand-père maternel appartenait à la noblesse de la province de Kherson. Sa mère, Olga Ilinichna Posokhova, est d'une famille noble d'Odessa, selon Kolchak3. D'autres sources parlent de marchands d'Odessa, qui sont des descendants de la petite noblesse cosaque du Don5. Sa famille vit en partie de ses biens. Son père décède en 1913. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak est né dans la fabrique d'armes dans laquelle son père est ingénieur, l'aciérie Obukhov à Saint-Pétersbourg3 6. Le futur amiral est élevé dans cette aciérie par des précepteurs. Au niveau de ses études secondaires il est mauvais élève dans un lycée classique. Il est néanmoins accepté, en 1888, comme élève à l’Ecole Supérieure Navale russe, dont il sort deuxième de sa promotion le 15 novembre 1894. Selon The Testimony of Kolchak and Other Siberian Materials, il reçoit le prix de l'amiral Rikord. Aspirant, il fait ses classes au Septième Bataillon naval de Saint-Pétersbourg3. Il visite la Grande-Bretagne et l'industriel Amstrong lui propose d'être ingénieur dans ses usines d'armement et un très bon salaire. Mais il refuse car dans sa famille on est Russe et il aime la mer3. Après quelques mois de classes, il est envoyé sur le croiseur de 1re classe Riurik. Sur ce croiseur il part pour une longue croisière en Extrême-Orient comme sous-lieutenant3. Il reste basé à Vladivostok de 1895 à 1899. Il étudie le chinois et s'intéresse au bouddhisme. À la fin de 1896 Koltchak est nommé lieutenant3. En 1899, il revient à Kronstadt, puis reprend la mer. Durant ses croisières Koltchak complète ses connaissances et fait des recherches en océanographie et hydrologie. En 1899, il publie un long article qui expose certaines de ses découvertes et conclusions3. Selon The Testimony of Kolchak and Other Siberian Materials, son but et son rêve, à cette époque, sont de découvrir le pôle Sud et de participer à des expéditions dans l'Antarctique. L'amiral Makarov va l'envoyer dans l'océan Arctique. * * * * * L'expédition polaire . thumb|260px|Koltchak (à gauche) et deux autres membres de l'expédition polaire devant la la goélette "Zarya". Alexandre Vassilievitch retourne en Russie occidentale et est basé à Kronstadt. Hélas l'expédition russe part sans lui. Koltchak reçoit l'ordre de l'amiral Makarov d'aller faire des recherches dans le Pacifique. Par hasard, il rencontre en route l'expédition polaire d'Edouard Toll, sur le Zarya, en 1900 au Pirée. Le baron Toll apprécie ses écrits et l'engage comme hydrologiste3. Koltchak passe deux hivers au nord de la Sibérie. Après des difficultés considérables, l'expédition revient en décembre 1902, ayant perdu son chef et trois autres membres de l'expédition. Koltchak participe à trois autres expéditions arctiques pour l'Académie des sciences de Russie7 et pendant un temps il est surnommé Kolchak-Poliarnyi, qui peut se traduire par Koltchak le polaire. Pour ses explorations, Koltchak reçoit la récompense la plus élevée de la Société géographique russe. Une expédition de sauvetage, conduite par Alexandre Koltchak, ne peut que retrouver les journaux de bord et les collections scientifiques de l'expédition du Zarya. Elles permettent de reconstituer les circonstances de la disparition d'Edouard Toll et de ses compagnons8. Koltchak est gravement malade et il manque de mourir. Il séjourne dans l'île Bennett du 21 juillet au 26 octobre 19029. Koltchak va être complètement dénigré comme explorateur arctique par les propagandistes soviétiques, qu'ils soient historiens ou journalistes. Parfois ils vont jusqu'à ne pas le mentionner et attribuer ses expéditions à ses lieutenants10. * * * * * La guerre russo-japonaise (1904-1905) . thumb|260px|Bloc philatélique commémorant le siège de Port Arthur. Lors de l’attaque surprise des Japonais, qui est à l’origine de la guerre russo-japonaise, Koltchak est en convalescence à Iakoutsk. Il a beaucoup souffert des rigueurs de cette expédition pour essayer de sauver ses compagnons explorateurs. Malgré son état de santé, il se porte volontaire pour le service et est accepté. Il prend toutefois quelques jours pour se marier à Irkoutsk. Le lieutenant de vaisseau Koltchak télégraphie à son père de lui amener la fiancée à Irkoutsk, en Sibérie orientale. Là, la cérémonie a lieu, et, le jour même, les jeunes époux regagnent l'un Saint-Pétersbourg et l'autre Port-Arthur3. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak arrive à Port-Arthur début avril 19043. Il espère obtenir le commandement d'un destroyer, mais est assigné au cuirassé Petropavlovsk. Il fait à nouveau une demande et obtient d’être officier sur le croiseur Askold, qui est très rapide et harcèle les Japonais3. La guerre russo-japonaise fait rage. Son protecteur, le vice-amiral et océanographe, Stepan Makarov (1849-1904) est tué sur le cuirassé Petropavlovsk, qui explose sur une mine et coule avec presque tout son équipage. Koltchak se distingue lors des engagements navals. Il prend le commandement du destroyer Amu''r, puis du ''Serdityi. En juin 1904, il est hospitalisé un mois pour une très grave pneumonie3. Il reprend son commandement et détruit avec une mine le croiseur japonais Takasago. Il reçoit l’Ordre impérial de Sainte-Anne et l'épée d’or pour bravoure, une très rare distinction militaire. Les Japonais, ses ennemis, le félicitent aussi pour son courage11. Alors que le siège de Port-Arthur s'intensifie, Koltchak souffre de graves rhumatismes du fait de ses séjours dans les régions arctiques3. Il reçoit le commandement d'une batterie de 75 à terre. Blessé un peu plus tard, il est fait prisonnier de guerre et détenu à Nagasaki. Son état de santé inquiétant entraîne un rapatriement sanitaire, via les Etats-Unis, en avril 1905, avant la fin de la guerre5. A son retour à Saint-Petersbourg il est hospitalisé quatre mois3. * * * * * Koltchak développe la flotte russe . thumb|260px|Gangut.thumb|260px|Koltchak dans la Baltique. Le'' Gangut'', lancé en 1911, fait partie de ces nouveaux navires de guerre russes dont Koltchak va obtenir la construction et surtout le financement par la Douma. De retour à Saint-Pétersbourg en avril 1905 Koltchak y est présent donc à la fin de la Révolution russe de 1905 qui le désole. Il consacre son temps à écrire le récit de ses expéditions polaires et dresser les cartes. L’Académie des Sciences de Russie se charge de la publication de ses ouvrages3. Lorsqu'en 1906, une Amirauté est créée à la faveur d'une grande réorganisation de la marine impériale, Koltchak s'y voit confier la responsabilité de l'organisation tactique. Il a trente-quatre ans12. Alexandre Vassilievitch est l'un des fondateurs du Cercle naval de Saint-Pétersbourg10. Un groupe de jeunes responsables du ministère de la guerre et l’amirauté veulent bâtir une marine russe moderne. Il lui confie des responsabilités importantes, malgré son âge et son grade. Il contribue à la création crée l'État-major général de la marine, l’équivalent de la Stavka pour l'armée13. De 1906 à 1909, il fait partie de l'état-major de la marine de l’amiral Nicolas Essen et participe très activement à toutes les négociations. Avec l'amiral Essen qui est un chef accompli, il va devenir un excellent stratège, tacticien et meneur d'hommes14. En 1907, il prévoit une grande guerre européenne pour 1915 et essaie d'obtenir plus de constructions de navires de guerre3. Koltchak conçoit aussi deux brise-glaces modernes et obtient qu'ils soient construits. Son but est de relier Vladivostok à Mourmansk. En 1910, il commande le brise-glace Vaigach lors d’une autre expédition arctique. Alexandre Vassilievitch est rappelé à Saint-Pétersbourg et de 1910 à 1912. Il fait à nouveau partie de l'état-major de la marine. Pendant son séjour à l'état-major naval Koltchak fait pression sur la Douma pour obtenir un accroissement massif des fonds alloués à la Marine. Il a des relations amicales avec les élus, mais obtient difficilement les budgets pour la construction de dreadnoughts russes, ces cuirassés modernes, comme le Gangut, et des croiseurs Koltchak va être à l'origine de la création de l'escadre des sous-marins, qui vont couler aux Allemands trois cuirassés, six croiseurs15. Entre son travail à l'état-major et les nombreuses commissions parlementaires sur le développement il dit avoir été très actif pendant toutes ces années là3. Alexandre Vassilievitch prend en considération la supériorité numérique significative de son adversaire potentiel. Il améliore la formation des équipages et crée un nouveau plan de protection de Saint-Pétersbourg et du golfe de Finlande. Lors d’une attaque tous les navires russes à un signal convenu doivent partir en mer et mettre en place huit lignes de mines à l’entrée du golfe de Finlande. Koltchak se fait ainsi connaître du grand public. Il fait partie des Jeunes Turcs qui réforment la marine russe16. Parmi les dirigeants politiques, il apprécie surtout Pavel Milioukov, un libéral, qui quand éclate la révolution de Février 1917 organise le bloc progressiste et cherche vainement à sauver la monarchie17. Avant la guerre une partie des officiers de la Marine russe sont favorables à une alliance avec l'Allemagne impériale. C'est le cas de l'amiral Behrens. L'amiral Essen, malgré ses origines allemandes, est un partisan des alliés. Il prévoit tous la guerre pour 1915. Elle va les surprendre en août 1914. * * * * * Combats dans la Baltique (1914-1916) . thumb|260px|Gravure montrant le navire de Koltchak affrontant une escadre allemande dans la Baltique.thumb|260px|Le croiseur de Koltchak appuyant l'armée russe dans le golfe de Riga. Juste avant la première Guerre mondiale, Alexandre Vassilievitch préside un comité qui recommande la construction de 30 nouveaux sous-marins. Koltchak commande le destroyer Ussuriets jusqu'en 1913, puis assure le déploiement et la surveillance des champs de mines défensifs côtiers. Koltchak dirige les opérations des forces navales dans le golfe de Riga, sur le Pogranichnik, en 1914. En août 1914, il est employé, dès les premiers jours de la guerre, pour les coups d'audace les plus hasardeux17. Koltchak est l'un des dirigeants les plus actifs de la flotte de la Baltique. L’amiral Nicolas Essen lui délègue très souvent la planification et le commandement des opérations difficiles et dangereuses de pose de mines, et Koltchak devient le spécialiste de ces missions. Koltchak est capitaine du torpilleur Le tireur sibérien. Le 17 novembre 1914 il attaque au canon le croiseur cuirassé allemand le Friedrich Karl et réussit à le couler avec deux mines. Sur le Rossia pendant l’hiver de 1914/1915, Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak organise une expédition de mouillage de mines au sein des eaux allemandes. Le soir du 30 décembre 1914, les croiseurs Oleg, Bogatyr, Riurik et Rossia mettent des mines autour de l'île de Rügen. Pendant que le Rossia s’active, ses radios apprennent que des vaisseaux de guerre allemands arrivent. Certains officiers veulent s’enfuir, mais Koltchak brusquement dit : Je ne vois aucune raison d'apporter n'importe quelle modification dans le plan. Nous devons mouiller nos mines à l'endroit désigné. Le champ de mines est étendu sans incident. Un croiseur allemand est même très endommagé quand il est frappé par une mine et deux cargos aussi. D.N. Fedetov, lieutenant sur le croiseur Rossia, décrit Koltchak comme le grand espoir des dirigeants de la Marine et de l’Armée les plus jeunes. Il peut être mondain et passer avec son épouse des soirées dans les salons de Riga ou de Petrograd, fumer, boire quelques verres... mais uniquement les rares fois qu'il n’est pas en mission. Avec ses sous-marins, ses torpilleurs, quelques destroyers et des champs de mines, il truffe de mines les côtes allemandes. En 1915, Alexandre Vassilievitch accomplit de beaux exploits dans le golfe de Riga18. Il détruit des batteries de la Reichswehr et réussit à débarquer des troupes sur les côtes occupées par l'ennemi3. Le général Ratko-Dimitriev lui fait attribuer l’Ordre de Saint-Georges. Quand l'amiral P.L. Trukhachev tombe malade en septembre 1915, Koltchak prend le commandement de la division des destroyers de la flotte de la Baltique, commandement qu'il conserve jusqu'au rétablissement de Trukhachev en novembre. Il est aussi à la même époque commandant des forces navales dans le golfe de Riga. Dans la mer baltique, aucune opération des escadres de l'amiral Essen n'est conçue, et pour une grande partie exécutée, sans la collaboration de Koltchak, alors contre-amiral depuis le 5 janvier 1916, il est ensuite nommé commandant de la division des poseurs de mines et navigue sur le destroyer Novik''8. En juin 1916, il attaque des navires allemands qui essaient de ravitailler leur pays en profitant de la neutralité suédoise. Il en coule plusieurs en face de Stockholm. Mais il reçoit l'ordre de regagner sa base de Reval3. * * * * * Amiral en chef de la flotte de la Mer Noire . thumb|260px|Le Tsar et l'amiral Koltchak.thumb|260px|Koltchak, amiral de la flotte russe de la Mer Noire. Koltchak est nommé vice-amiral en juin 1916. Il a 42 ans et devient le plus jeune vice-amiral de l’histoire de la marine impériale. Le Tsar lui confie le commandement de la flotte de la Mer Noire17. Il remplace l'amiral A.A. Ebergard, qui a perdu la confiance de la Stavka. Koltchak a deux missions principales à remplir : liquider les U-boots et, comme lui a demandé Nicolas II de Russie, en personne, débarquer des troupes sur les côtes du Bosphore et les appuyer avec la flotte russe. La mission de Koltchak est aussi de continuer à soutenir le général Nikolaï Ioudenitch dans ses opérations contre l'Empire Ottoman. Les officiers occidentaux du front Sud, qui ne le connaissent pas, s'étonnent au premier abord de sa petite taille, mais ils sentent la force et la volonté de fer qui émanent de lui. Tous les Français qui le rencontrent sont ''envoûtés par la petite personne de ce grand chef''19. Un de ses collègues le voit, par contre comme : ''un enfant malade, certainement neurasthénique... toujours sous l'influence de quelqu'un. La menace de deux puissants croiseurs rapides allemands devenus turcs, le Goeben et le'' Breslau'' est pour Koltchak sa principale préoccupation3. L'une des premières tâches de Koltchak comme commandant de cette flotte est la réorganisation des équipages de la flotte. Les rapports entre les proches de l'amiral Ebergard et la Stavka sont très mauvais. M.I. Smirnov, qui a travaillé avec Koltchak dans la Baltique, est son bras droit. En novembre et décembre 1916 Koltchak apporte quelques modifications dans les commandants des diverses unités de la flotte. Le contre-amiral M.P. Sablin, responsable des destroyers de la flotte de la Mer Noire est remplacé par l'amiral prince V.V. Trubetskoi. L'aversion de Koltchak pour Sablin est grande : à l’automne de 1919, quand le ministre de marine du général Anton Ivanovitch Denikine, l’amiral Gerasimov proposera Sablin pour le poste de commandant de flotte, Koltchak s’y opposera, et l’amiral D.V. Neniukov sera nommé à sa place. La flotte de Koltchak attaque alors régulièrement avec succès la flotte ottomane transportant le charbon, mettant ainsi le gouvernement turc en grande difficulté. En 1916, dans un assaut combiné marine et armée, la flotte de la Mer Noire de Russie aide l'armée russe à prendre la ville turque de Trébizonde. Alexandre Vassilievitch mouille des mines à la sortie des bases d'U-boots sur le Bosphore et à Varna en Bulgarie, ce qui détruit quatre U-boots. Vers la fin de 1916 les Allemands doivent abandonner Varna comme base de sous-marins, et les activités des U-boots en Mer Noire deviennent rares. Toutefois, l’amiral ne peut pas débarquer des troupes sur les côtes du Bosphore du fait de l'entrée en guerre de la Roumanie et l’effondrement rapide du front obligeant les Russes à y envoyer le corps d’armée devant débarquer en Turquie. Les 7 octobre 1916 le cuirassé dreadnought Imperatritsa Mariya explose dans le port de Sébastopol, peut-être victime d’un attentat d’agents allemands aidés par des traîtres. L’amiral ne peut empêcher le navire de couler. Il ordonne l’évacuation de l’équipage5. S'étant rendu compte, quand il sert dans la flotte de la Baltique, du potentiel de l'aéronavale, Koltchak devenu commandant de celle de la Mer Noire continue et intensifie la tactique d'amiral Ebergard qui est d'utiliser ses hydravions pour des raids aériens le long des côtes de l'ennemi. Les missions de bombardement sont menées à bien par les hydravions et par des navires bombardant les positions ennemies6. L'amiral Koltchak est le meilleur des amiraux russes, et c'est à son travail, à son influence personnelle que la flotte de la mer Noire va devoir d'être restée une unité puissante, avant d'à son tour connaître la plus totale anarchie et les massacres d'officiers20. * * * * * * * * * * DE FÉVRIER 1917 À SON EXÉCUTION . Les mutineries . thumb|260px|Bolcheviks, par Illya Repine.thumb|260px|Gravure ancienne représentant l'amiral Koltchak.thumb|352px|Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak refuse de donner son sabre. Début 1917, le grand-duc Nicolas Nikolaïevitch de Russie (1856-1929) le convoque à Tiflis. Alexandre Vassilievitch revient précipitamment à Sébastopol au vu des informations révolutionnaires qu’il reçoit de Petrograd. Nicolas II de Russie n'a pas encore abdiqué. Koltchak est partisan d'un gouvernement de salut national et pas du tout du maintien des privilèges. Il n'a jamais fréquenté la cour et est scandalisé par la présence de Raspoutine près de la famille impériale3. Il n'est pas l'héritier d'une grande famille, mais un patriote qui est le seul amiral partisan lors de la Révolution de février21. Koltchak demande aux navires de guerre de prendre la mer et il avertit les marins du début de la Révolution de février. Les équipages semblent peu contaminés par l’esprit révolutionnaire. Contrairement à la flotte de la Baltique, celle de la Mer Noire garde son calme et reste disciplinée dans un premier temps . Lorsque arrive le fameux ordre numéro un des Soviets, qui supprime l’autorité militaire, l’amiral Koltchak refuse de l’appliquer et réussit même à réprimer les actes de désertion. Mais en dehors de cela, il reconnaît des pouvoirs aux élus des comités de marins et travaillent avec eux. Ces comités se composent d'officiers et de matelots. Les rapports entre l'amiral Koltchak et le Comité central sont excellents 22. Cet amiral ne pense qu'à la victoire finale contre les Allemands6. Pendant un moment les opérations militaires continuent comme avant la révolution, et en mars 1917 Koltchak presse même son ami Pavel Milioukov, maintenant ministre du gouvernement, pour qu’il lui donne l'ordre de débarquer sur les côtes du Bosphore. En avril 1917, le ministre de la Marine, Alexandre Guchkov, lui offre le commandement de la flotte de la Baltique, espérant peut-être que ce dirigeant efficace va pouvoir faire retourner au combat la flotte révolutionnaire. Koltchak refuse, préférant de rester avec la flotte de la Mer Noire. Fin avril, alors que la situation militaire de la Russie continue à empirer d'heure en heure, avec les troupes qui désertent et retournent à la maison, Koltchak forme des bataillons de choc, dont des bataillons de femmes, composés des volontaires. L'idée est que ces unités remonteront le moral du reste de l'armée par leur courage et leur fidélité aux alliés. L'effet est de courte durée. Au cours des mois qui suivent les chantiers de constructions navales et les usines fabriquant le matériel de guerre commencent à voir leur production s'effondrer du fait des bolcheviks. En mai l'équipage d'un destroyer refuse d'aller poser des mines3. Au début de l’été des agitateurs révolutionnaires venant des équipages de la flotte de la Baltique commencent à travailler les équipages. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak assiste à des réunions de Soviets, et les tolère pour garder le soutien des marins. Il doit limoger les amiraux Poguliaev et Trubetskoi, en raison de leurs liens avec la cour impériale ou de leurs titres de noblesse et va même jusqu’à participer aux cérémonies entourant le transfert du corps du lieutenant révolutionnaire P.P. Schmidt, un mutin de 1906. Alexandre Vassilievitch est certes partisan des idées du général Lavr Gueorguievitch Kornilov, mais il ne participe pas à l'affaire Kornilov par loyalisme6. A Odessa, Koltchak rencontre Kerensky, qui veut continuer la guerre aux côtés des alliés de la Russie, mais épargner les vies humaines. Koltchak envoie une lettre de démission au chef du gouvernement temporaire, le prince Georgy Yevgenyevich Lvov. Il constate tous les jours qu'il ne peut plus commander la flotte : Les marins et le Comité central me dictent ce que je dois faire, mais je ne veux rien faire avec eux. Cependant avec l'intervention de Kerensky, la situation s’améliore. Mais cette réconciliation entre Alexandre Vassilievitch et ses marins dure seulement environ un mois. Les comités révolutionnaires constitués sur les bâtiments donnent l’ordre en juin de désarmer les officiers et de fouiller leurs cabines L’amiral Koltchak demande à ses officiers d’obéir. Des marins mutinés envahissent la passerelle du navire amiral, et le cernent en le sommant de rendre le sabre d'or gagné durant la guerre russo-japonaise, qu'il porte à la ceinture. Il refuse. Calme, méprisant, le regard lointain, l'amiral détache le sabre de son ceinturon et le jette par-dessus bord. - Ce qui est venu de la mer retourne à la mer, dit-il seulement. Les mutins reculent, impressionnés. Mais Koltchak démissionne et part à Pétrograd5. Ses liens avec les alliés vont se resserrer. Samuel Hoare, chef de l'Intelligence Service, en Russie, déclare que Koltchak est ce qu'il a trouvé de plus proche d'un gentleman anglais21. * * * * * La mission de Koltchak en 1918 . thumb|260px|Koltchak et Kerenski en 1918.Pendant son voyage en train Koltchak rencontre par hasard l’amiral James Glennon, de la mission américaine, qui est arrivé à Sébastopol le jour même de sa démission. Glennon suggère à Koltchak de visiter les États-Unis pour partager avec ce nouvel allié ses expériences de la guerre des mines et des débarquements de troupes. Cette offre est à l’origine des rumeurs en Russie qu’on lui a offert le commandement de la Marine des États-Unis ! Kerensky donne tort aux révolutionnaires de Sébastopol qui veulent arrêter l’amiral. A l’arrivée de Koltchak dans la capitale, une délégation d’officiers lui offre une dague d’honneur avec l’inscription suivante :'' Au héros d’honneur l’amiral Koltchak, de la part de l’Union des officiers de l’armée et de la flotte. Alexandre Vassilievitch est flatté mais ne rejoint pas les ligues d'officiers, contrairement à ce que raconteront ces hagiographes et ses détracteurs par la suite6. Certes les journaux de la droite conservatrice titrent : ''Tous les pouvoirs à Koltchak ! Dans le même temps des industriels et des membres du gouvernement veulent faire de lui un ministre de la Marine23, mais lui n'est qu'un patriote et en rien un conspirateur contre-révolutionnaire6. Koltchak n’est pas sur que le gouvernement provisoire va le laisser partir. Et pourtant , ils vont être très heureux de se débarrasser de lui. L’amiral voyage en Grande-Bretagne et aux États-Unis, avec quatre officiers de marine russes, en tant qu'observateur militaire et technique auprès du Secrétariat à la Marine des États-Unis. Il rencontre les amiraux John Jellicoe et Reginald Hall et étudie les hydravions britanniques. Aux États-Unis il donne une série de conférences au Naval War College à Newport (Rhode Island), notamment sur l’invasion des Dardanelles, mais cette expédition ne fait pas partie des projets américains. Déçu, Koltchak retourne en Russie, voyageant à travers les États-Unis avec l'intention de rejoindre Vladivostok. Il dépose, paraît-il, un million de dollars dans une banque de San Francisco. Alexandre Vassilievitch reste plusieurs mois aux États-Unis. aAu mois de novembre, le gouvernement Kerensky est tombé Koltchak décide de regagner la Russie en passant par le Japon. À Tokyo, il apprend l'ouverture par les Bolcheviks des pourparlers de Brest-Litovsk, en vue d'un armistice avec les Allemands. Il sait aussi que beaucoup de ses proches viennent d'être massacrés par les bolcheviks. Il n'est donc pas question pour lui de servir un gouvernement qui déserte ses alliés en pleine guerre et assassine des officiers. C'est une question d'honneur national6. Alexandre Vassilievitch va donc trouver, le 23 novembre 1917, l'ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne à Tokyo, Sir Conyngham Greene, pour continuer la guerre aux côtés des alliés. Il lui propose, conformément à son devoir d'officier russe, d'aller combattre si possible sur le front occidental, dans les troupes terrestres et, si nécessaire, comme simple soldat5. Selon certains historiens c'est son intention depuis qu'il a du quitter Sébastopol24. L'amiral Koltchak décide de traverser la Sibérie et de passer par Ouralsk pour se rendre à Sébastopol. Il veut prendre part à la lutte contre les bolcheviks dans les rangs de la flotte de la Mer Noire25. * * * * * Koltchak en Extrême-Orient . thumb|260px|Kolchak devant une locomotive du Transsibérien. L'ambassadeur britannique télégraphie à Londres, et, en janvier 1918, Koltchak rejoint la mission militaire, en Mésopotamie. Elle est commandée par le général Lionel Dunsterville, mais des Cosaques blancs combattent sous ses ordres. Quand il fait escale à Singapour, l'amiral reçoit un message lui demandant de rencontrer les dirigeants du Chemin de fer de l’Est chinois, en Manchourie. En mars 1918, le prince Koudatchev, ambassadeur à Pékin, et les actionnaires du chemin de fer proposent à l'amiral Koltchak le poste de membre militaire au bureau directeur de la compagnie. Koltchak, qui souhaite rejoindre le front occidental et combattre aux côtés des Alliés, accepte à contrecœur cette proposition, sur insistance du War Office26. Quelques jours plus tard, le général Khorvat, l'industriel Poutilov et plusieurs représentants de la banque russo-asiatique, se mettent d'accord sur la réorganisation de la compagnie et le retour à l'ordre dans la région du chemin de fer. La nomination de Koltchak au poste de commandant des 3.000 Russes dans la région du chemin de fer est officialisée le 26 avril 191826. thumb|350px|Koltchak et des officiers britanniques à des manœuvres.Les gouvernements alliés pensent qu'il faut rétablir l'ordre en Russie pour vaincre les Rouges et Koltchak, ami des libéraux, célèbre en Russie et dans le monde entier du fait de ses actions pendant la guerre, allié fidèle, militaire courageux et efficace, chef admiré par tous les nationalistes russes, semble le choix idéal6. Winston Churchill le voit'' honnête, intelligent, incorruptible et patriote.'' Quelque temps plus tard, le New York Times va admettre qu'il est un homme fort honnête,'' dont le gouvernement est stable et à peu prés représentable.'' La nomination de Koltchak au poste de commandant en chef des forces russes dans la région du chemin de fer est officialisée le 26 avril 1918. Il réorganise les troupes russes - quelque 3.000 hommes - du Chemin de fer de l’Est chinois. Knox ramène du Japon l'amiral, mis en relations avec le général tchécoslovaque Gajda, qui lui facilite le passage à travers la Sibérie. Le climat d'intrigues, de chaos et de corruption qu'Alexandre Vassilievitch trouve à Kharbine ne fait rien pour dissiper sa méfiance initiale. Les Japonais, dirigés par le général Nakajima, le chef de leur mission militaire, contrôlent le territoire et tirent les ficelles. Koltchak ne l'admet pas et il n'admet pas plus les prétentions de l'Ataman cosaque Semenov à se tailler un royaume personnel en Mandchourie. C'est un anti-bolchévique trop brutal et un bandit à la solde des Japonais. Les deux hommes se détestent dès leur première rencontre, et Koltchak est tout autant détesté par les Japonais, qui ne veulent pas d'une Russie à nouveau puissante en Sibérie. thumb|left|352px|Anna Timireva, maîtresse de l'amiral Koltchak.Finalement, au mois de juillet 1918, l'amiral se rend personnellement à Tokyo pour tirer la situation au clair avec le haut commandement japonais. Il n'obtient que des réponses dilatoires, qui achèvent de l'exaspérer. Ce sont les Britanniques, une fois de plus, qui font appel à lui. Koltchak s'entretient avec le général Sir Alfred Knox, qui a été chef de la mission militaire britannique en Russie pendant la guerre. Les deux hommes estiment que des mesures fortes sont nécessaires pour détruire les bolcheviks et rétablir l'ordre en Russie. Les Britanniques proposent la création d'une armée blanche qui sera fournie avec l'équipement britannique et formée par des officiers britanniques. Alexandre Vassilievitch décide rejoindre l’Armée des volontaires. Il ne s’inquiète aussi pour le sort de sa femme et de son fils, Rostislav, qui de Sébastopol sont partis en France. Il voyage avec Anna Timireva, qui est sa maîtresse depuis de nombreuses années. C'est l'ancienne épouse de l'amiral S.N. Timirev. Elle a un fils, Vladimir Timirev, ingénieur et artiste peintre, qui sera tué en 1938, après avoir été dénoncé comme étant le beau-fils de Koltchak5. * * * * * Le Gouvernement provisoire sibérien . thumb|350px|Soldats de l'armée de Koltchak. Au cours de la première moitié de 1918, la Sibérie, avec l'aide de la légion tchèque, semble vouloir secouer l'emprise bolchevique. La ville d’Omsk est occupée au printemps 1918 par ces légionnaires tchèques. Des gouvernements se créent, un Sibérien à l'Est, ceux de l'Oural, de Samara et d'Arkangelsk. Certains groupements cosaques réagissent également. L'idée de s'unir, pour refaire un gouvernement de toute la Russie, est une de leurs plus chères intentions. Ils espèrent réunir au plus tôt cette Constituante, dont on agite désormais le spectre, sans avoir jamais pu ou voulu la faire vivre. Les alliés conservent Vladivostok comme centre logistique, mais font d’Omsk le coeur de leur action militaire et politique, se rapprochant ainsi considérablement de Moscou. Koltchak n'arrive à Omsk que le 13 octobre 1918 pour rejoindre cette Armée blanche en constitution. Il est nommé ministre dans le gouvernement sibérien, car il est un héros et un chef exemplaire pour beaucoup d’officiers. On lui donne le commandement de la marine militaire du Directoire anti-bolchévique unifié,. Les socialistes-révolutionnaires sont majoritaires5 dans ce gouvernement. Pourtant une déclaration du Comité central des SR, le 24 octobre 1918, à Oufa accuse le Directoire d'être une forme de rempart réactionnaire à combattre sans pitié et elle suscite un malaise même chez des ministres comme Vologodskij, qui a été socialiste-révolutionnaire. Mais cela n’ébranle pas sa conviction que le pouvoir nouvellement créé sert la démocratie et l’établissement d’un État de droit27. Le 18 novembre 1918, le Directoire issu de la coalition des gouvernements blancs d'Omsk et de Samara est liquidé par un coup d'état et remplacé par une dictature militaire28. * * * * * Chef suprême (18 novembre 1918) . thumb|250px|Portrait de Koltchak en Sibérie.* Le dit coup de balai a lieu dans la nuit du 17 au 18 novembre 1918. Un détachement militaire, comprenant notamment de jeunes officiers et des cosaques, vient arrêter trois membres socialistes du Directoire, dont le président Nikolai Avksentiev, suspects d’être des agents des bolcheviks. Les membres du conseil restants votent à bulletin secret pour Koltchak et lui donnent le titre de Chef suprême (Verkhovnyi Pravitel)26. Le gouvernement Briand s'engage et en Sibérie, il reconnaît immédiatement son gouvernement29, qui administre un territoire 25 fois grand comme la France. Les politiciens socialistes-révolutionnaires arrêtés sont expulsés de Sibérie ou émigrent en Europe de l'Ouest. Les autres chefs socialistes-révolutionnaires de Russie dénoncent les méthodes de Koltchak et réclament sa mort. Selon ses hagiographes l'amiral met plusieurs heures à se laisser convaincre de prendre le pouvoir, mais accepte finalement en protestant de son absence totale d'esprit partisan dans le domaine politique : Je me fixe comme objectifs essentiels, proclame-t-il, la création d'une armée efficace, la victoire sur le bolchévisme et le rétablissement de l'ordre et de la légalité afin que le peuple puisse choisir librement et sans aucune entrave la forme de gouvernement répondant à ses vœux''6. Si Koltchak se soucie effectivement peu de rétablir l’empire tsariste. thumb|350px|Koltchak à Omsk.Son biographe, Ivan Fedorovich Plotnikov30, affirme qu’il est au courant d'un plan de coup d’État, comme son futur premier ministre Peter Vologodsky. Cela semble tout à fait invraisemblable pour ce dernier. En effet dans son journal il est visiblement très chôqué par ces évènements. Ce putsch militaire est fomenté par les cercles qui gravitent autour de l’amiral27. Les socialistes-révolutionnaires déclenchent une petite révolte à Omsk, le 22 décembre 1918, qui est rapidement matée par les cosaques et la légion tchèque. Le 25 et le 26 décembre 1918, plusieurs centaines de militants socialistes-révolutionnaires et d’ouvriers bolcheviks arrêtés et emprisonnés à Omsk, sont massacrés par des unités du général I.N.Krasilnikov31. La répression cruelle de ce soulèvement pro-bolchevik, démantelé à l’avance par les services de contre-espionnage, provoque d’énormes tensions dans le gouvernement, où Vologodskij en vient à s’imposer contre Koltchak. Celui-ci se plie aux remontrances de son premier ministre et ordonne une enquête sévère contre les responsables de cette justice sommaire (22 et 25 décembre 1918)27. thumb|350px|L'amiral Koltchak passant en revue des troupes (1918).Bien entendu, les socialistes-révolutionnaires ouvrent alors des négociations avec les bolcheviks et en janvier 1919 l'armée populaire socialiste-révolutionnaire rejoint l’Armée rouge. Koltchak déclare : ''Mon but premier et fondamental est d’effacer le bolchevisme de la Russie, de l’exterminer et de l’anéantir. La gauche va lui reprocher d'avoir massacré des socialistes-révolutionnaires qui pourtant dès son arrivée au pouvoir agissent pour le compte des bolcheviks. Or son gouvernement qui est très faible ne peut gouverner avec des traîtres. Le coup d'état emporte l'adhésion populaire32. La population est lasse de la corruption et de l'incapacité du défunt Directoire. Koltchak est également vu d'un œil très favorable par les Britanniques de la mission militaire du général Alfred Knox. Mais, du coup, l'amiral se heurte immédiatement à la méfiance et à l'hostilité totale du général Janin, chef de la mission militaire française. Le 16 décembre 1918, le général Janin, peu accoutumé aux coups d’état et même à sortir de ses bureaux parisiens arrive à Omsk. La seule blessure de guerre de ce militaire n'en est même pas une, c'est une luxation de l’épaule gauche sur un quai de gare. Ce piètre officier rencontre Koltchak, et lui explique, avec un air méprisant, qu'il est'' nommé au poste de commandant en chef des forces alliées.'' L'amiral l'écoute tranquillement et lui répond que ce n'est pas possible, car les troupes russes veulent et doivent être commandées par un Russe. Janin est stupéfait. Koltchak est néanmoins contraint de lui confier le corps d’armée tchèque. thumb|350px|Koltchak et des paysans russes lui offrant le pain et le sel.Janin envoie alors des rapports à son gouvernement où il accuse les anglais d'avoir installé Koltchak au pouvoir pour servir leurs intérêts26. Ces accusations, sur le ton de la délation, sont vraies, mais connues de tout le monde. Dans son rapport du 19 décembre, Janin écrit, à propos du gouvernement d'Omsk, un amiral d’un grand prestige l’a remplacé grâce à l’obligeance d’un anglais qui a bien voulu lui tenir l’étrier. Mais sera-t-il meilleur cavalier ? Tout est là''33. En revanche, l'accession au pouvoir de l'amiral rallie tous les suffrages du général Anton Ivanovitch Denikine et de l'Armée blanche du sud de la Russie. Néanmoins, en brisant ainsi le Gouvernement provisoire, né du suffrage national, Alexandre Vassilievitch va dans les affaires publiques et dans les esprits compliquer le problème en arrêtant l'essor de la première manifestation nationale de réorganisation. Il agit en contre-révolutionnaire. Il est toutefois fort possible qu'il est fait ce choix en observant à la fois la montée du péril bolchevik et l’inefficacité de ces politiciens corrompus5 ? Selon Koltchak sa dictature n’est que provisoire et son but est de rendre le pouvoir au peuple. * * * * * Le caractère dictatorial du gouvernement de Koltchak . thumb|260px|Blason de la Russie du temps de Koltchak. Koltchak veut mettre en place un régime dictatorial bien administré, où ne règne plus la corruption et possédant une armée très puissante. Un pouvoir autoritaire capable de faire face au danger bolchevik qu’il soit intérieur ou extérieur. Il sait qu’il a besoin de l'aide matérielle des alliés. Il voit son rôle en termes militaires. Il a besoin d'une armée forte, avec des approvisionnements réguliers, des victoires. L'amiral fait ce qu'il croit devoir faire pour obtenir les conditions de réalisation de ses objectifs. Comme il le dira lors de son interrogatoire, il n'a absolument aucune envie de rétablir le régime tsariste. Il avait constaté qu’en 14 mois, dix ministres de la Guerre s'étaient succédés. Le ministre de l’Économie, Mikhailov, passait son temps en intrigues au lieu de faire repartir la production34. Il veut un gigantesque coup de balai dans cet état où règne en maîtres le marché noir et la gabegie, et où les troupes, mal encadrées et encore plus mal commandées, ont tendance à plier devant les offensives des Rouges. Ceux-ci vivent sous la terreur.D'obscurs commissaires sont mis en place par les dirigeants bolcheviks pour imposer la dictature du prolétariat35. Ils suppriment toute forme d’opposition ou presque dans la zone qu'ils contrôlent. La famine règne chez les rouges et les hommes doivent s’engager dans l’armée pour ne plus avoir faim. Les communistes ont récupéré l’armement des armées impériales et intègrent dans leurs rangs des anciens officiers tsaristes et des volontaires étrangers. thumb|348px|Koltchak et son état-major à Omsk.La Tcheka et les bolcheviks font de tous les Russes des ennemis potentiels que l'on éliminent immédiatement en cas du moindre soupçon. Il est impossible de recenser tous les massacres commis par les communistes. Les prisonniers, les civils ont les mâchoires fracassées, les sexes découpés, les os brisés alors qu'ils sont encore vivants. Les plus chanceux sont brûlés vifs dans les haut-fourneaux35. Côté Koltchak, même pendant son offensive victorieuse, le désordre et le marché noir recommencent à sévir. Le 21 décembre 1918, une tentative de soulèvement des socialistes est aisément jugulée par l'armée, mais ceux-ci continuent intrigues et magouilles. Peter Vologodskyj, le premier ministre de Koltchak craint un glissement vers la droite en faveur des cercles de généraux, qui se plaignent de l’indulgence du dictateur envers la gauche. Ces cercles soutiennent ouvertement la restauration de l’empire tsariste, danger qui est d’ailleurs alimenté par les rumeurs d’un nouveau coup d’État en préparation, le 18 décembre 1918. Peter Vologodsky cherche à promouvoir, même auprès des généraux, l’idée d’une sorte de front populaire, d’une forte unité de toutes les couches de la société pour la création d’une grande Russie'' (sous-entendu : pour la lutte contre les bolcheviks). Il veut des conditions de paix qui permettraient au peuple russe de choisir librement, la conscience pure et de tout son cœur, le pouvoir qui lui est cher…''27. thumb|left|325px|Drapeau de Koltchak en Sibérie.L’autorité de Koltchak lui sert souvent d’unique appui dans les querelles entre ses ministres. Son ambiguïté, oscillant du soutien à la dictature d’une part, au maintien de certaines convictions démocratiques de l’autre. Cela apparaît clairement en juin 1918 lorsque le Conseil des ministres fait passer une loi sur l’autonomie locale et l’élargissement des compétences des zemstvos et des assemblées des villes. Sans nier le caractère dictatorial du gouvernement de Koltchak, il faut constater que les affaires civiles ne sont pas complètement soumises au commandement de l’armée. Le journal de Peter Vologodskyj montre que Koltchak, malade pendant plus d’un mois après son arrivée au pouvoir, est trop occupé par la guerre. Selon son premier ministre, il s’est peu mêlé des affaires domestiques. Son gouvernement est dirigé par ce vieux politicien socialiste. Sans avoir les mains totalement libres, il peut néanmoins s’occuper de la politique intérieure civile et surtout de la mise en place d’institutions légales auxquelles il tient particulièrement en tant que juriste de formation et démocrate convaincu27. Comme l’économie russe est en crise, Alexandre Vassilievitch et son gouvernement subventionnent les zemstvos et les municipalités (23,4%), les associations coopératives (5,6%)...6. Ils renationalisent des entreprises ou des mines quand ils se rendent compte qu’elles vendent à l’étranger des fournitures indispensables aux armées blanches6. Toutefois, ''Koltchak a tendance à promettre les terres à la fois aux paysans et aux propriétaires, comme le remarque André Malraux36. Il écrit : Celui qui a semé a le droit de la récolte, quelle que soit la propriété de la terre. Mais, il essaie de faire croire aux paysans propriétaires qu'il est de leur côté. Une réforme agraire doit faire partie de la constitution. Du fait de la situation politique elle ne voit pas le jour. LA GUERRE CIVILE RUSSE Offensives des Blancs thumb|left|350px|Troupes de Koltchak.La première terreur rouge fait entre 10 et 15.000 victimes à l'automne 191835. Dès le mois de décembre 1918, Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak fait reprendre l'offensive contre les bolcheviks, avec d'appréciables succès. La jeune armée sibérienne, malgré les carences de son équipement, se bat avec brio, réussissant sur certains points du front de 800 kilomètres sur lequel elle est engagée, à avancer de trente-cinq kilomètres par jour, par un froid de moins 45°. Le 24 décembre 1918 l’armée blanche sibérienne de Koltchak prend Perm et marche vers Moscou. La région de Iekaterinbourg, où la famille impériale vient d'être massacrée, tombe en leurs mains. Le 7 février 1919, l'amiral Koltchak, chef des armées blanches, confie l'enquête à Nicolas Sokoloff sur la mort du Tsar Nicolas II de Russie et sa famille. L'armée blanche aligne environ 110.000 hommes contre 95.000 bolcheviks. Elle est en grande partie équipée et armée par les anglais. Selon certains historiens entre octobre 1918 et octobre 1919 la Grande-Bretagne envoie à Omsk 97.000 tonnes de fournitures, dont 600.000 fusils, 6.871 mitrailleuses et plus de 200.000 uniformes. Selon Pipes, toutes les munitions de fusil tirées par les troupes de Koltchak sont fabriquées en Grande-Bretagne''37. Le total de l'aide des Alliés à Koltchak dans les premiers mois de 1919 se monte, paraît-il, à un million de fusils, 15.000 mitrailleuses, 800 millions de bandes de munitions, et des vêtements et de l'équipement pour 500.000 hommes, équivalent en gros à la production soviétique de munitions pour toute l'année 191938. thumb|350px|Affiche pour l'entraide aux volontaires américains en Sibérie.Winston Churchill conteste ces chiffres et dit que ''c’est une exagération absurde. Un million de fusils pour l’un, 600.000 pour l’autre... pour une armée qui compte 150.000 hommes c'est beaucoup ! Tous les témoins, russes ou étrangers, remarquent qu’elle manque sans cesse d’armes et de munitions. La Croix-Rouge constate la misère des militaires, comme des populations Ce qui permet de relativiser cette légende de l’appui dispendieux au gouvernement de l'Amiral. Certains journaux, et en particulier Le San Francisco Chronicles, dénoncent sans preuve cet appui par une série d'articles, parus en janvier-février 1919. Les troupes étrangères à part les Anglais ne se battent pas sur le front. Certains officiers sont même franchement hostiles aux armées blanches. Certes, comme le remarque le colonel John Ward, membre du parlement britannique, sur soixante officiers de liaison et interprètes du corps expéditionnaire américain cinquante sont des juifs russes. Et ces juifs victimes des pires discriminations, parfois de pogroms et obligés d'émigrer avant la guerre ne sont pas favorables aux officiers tsaristes. Les conseillers de Koltchak lancent une campagne du style : Les soldats américains sont infectés par le bolchévisme. La plupart d'entre eux sont des juifs...21. Ce genre de propos est considéré comme antisémite. Les Alliés s'en indignent et rappellent que les troupes de Koltchak ont reçu des vêtements et de l'équipement pour 500.000 hommes...38, alors qu'elles sont en haillons. thumb|left|352px|Affiche de propagande des Blancs qui demandent la Russie la restauration d’une Grande Russie et une assemblée populaire élue au suffrage universel.Sur le terrain Alexandre Vassilievitch doit se battre sur le front de l'Oural, mais aussi au Turkestan. Il prend toutes les régions du nord et du centre de l’Oural. Perm a une grande importance stratégique et abrite des dépôts importants de matériel militaire. Il fait des dizaines de milliers de prisonniers, qu'il incorpore dans son armée. En mars 1919,ses troupes sont à Oufa, puis Kazan. Ils approchent de Samara et de la vallée de la Volga. Koltchak conquiert donc un territoire de 300.000 km², comptant 7.000.000 d'habitants. A la mi-avril 1919, 670 prisonniers (militants socialistes-révolutionnaires et ouvriers) incarcérés dans la prison de Oufa sont massacrés31. La progression des armées blanches qui peut apparaître comme une libération pour certains Russes ne l’est pas pour tout le monde. Toutefois, selon Nicolas Werth, à la différence de la terreur rouge, la terreur blanche n'est jamais érigée en système. Elle est le plus souvent incontrôlée et perpétrée par des chefs de guerre tels que les Atamans cosaques Semenov ou Annenkov''40. ''Les hommes de Semyonov et de Kalmikov, selon le général Graves, sous la protection des troupes japonaises, parcourent le pays comme des animaux sauvages, tuant et pillant la population. Si on s'inquiète de ces meurtres brutaux, on répond que les assassinés étaient des Bolcheviks et cette explication apparemment satisfaisait le monde. Cependant ce genre de propos, selon le consul américain à Vladivostock, va être propagé aux Etats-Unis par les communistes et leurs alliés. Le consul révèle le général Graves est un agent des communistes. Mais il y des victimes qui sont parfois toutes aussi innocentes que les ennemis de classe ou politiques des rouges. thumb|350px|Carte montrant les offensives des armées blanches en 1919.Contrairement aux opinions reçues, l'antisémitisme au niveau du gouvernement du chef suprême reste contenu dans les limites de la loi. Ainsi, Koltchak supprime l'ordonnance qui expédie les juifs à cent verstes de la ligne de front en tant qu'espions potentiels. Malgré les plaisanteries que s'autorisent des officiers en état d'ivresse, les faits sont les faits : dans la Sibérie contrôlée par les Blancs, il n'y a pour ainsi dire pas de pogrom durant les trois années que dura la guerre civile. À Tchita, que gouverne Semenov41. il y a une communauté juive, et les théâtres donnent des spectacles en yiddish. On compte dans l'armée cosaque de Transbaïkalie environ quatre cents cosaques de confession juive. Semenov les organise en une compagnie juive distincte, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, vingt ans plus tard, le journal Mirovaja Sluz'ba, publié à Erfurt en huit langues, accusera l'ataman de juiverie maçonnique. En fait, beaucoup de juifs servent en Sibérie dans l'armée blanche et occupent dans les administrations d'Omsk et de Tchita des postes en vue, et même des postes de ministre. En Sibérie, sous l'autorité de Koltchak, qui laisse pourtant diffuser Les protocoles des sages de Sion. '' thumb|left|350px|Affiche de propagande antisémite et anti-chinoise pendant la guerre civile. Dans le même temps, les organisations juives religieuses et sionistes peuvent prospérer42. En janvier 1919, se tient à Irkoutsk un congrès des communautés juives. Un conseil national des juifs de Sibérie est élu. Il décide, entre autres, que les travaux de construction Erez Israël, seront parmi les activités de la communautés en Sibérie et l'Oural. Si les juifs se plaignent aux bolcheviks des violences commises contre eux par les partisans de Koltchak, c'est sovent pour être du côté des vainqueurs. Cela ne démontre pas que les juifs ont totalement confiance en eux, la peur d'être considérés comme riches ou très pratiquants. Avec la création du régime soviétique en Sibérie, les activités juives même culturelles ou les institutions communales sont progressivement détruites. Si on peut parler de judéo-bolchevique, c'est qu'il existe une minorité agissante juive et que les vrais orthodoxes sont hostiles ou neutres à la révolution. Car, comme le dit ''Le livre noir du communisme, les rouges et les blancs sont peu nombreux. La paysannerie russe ne veut pas faire la guerre et les déserteurs sont très nombreux dans les deux camps. Durant l'été 1919, les immenses révoltes paysannes contre le pouvoir soviétique, dans la moyenne Volga et en Ukraine, permettent aux forces blanches de l'amiral Koltchak et du général Denikine d'enfoncer les lignes bolchéviques43. Le général Vladimir Kappel thumb|left|302px|Général Vladimir Kappel.Anton Ivanovitch Denikine reconnaît l'autorité de l'amiral comme le chef suprême du gouvernement russe et le commandant en chef de toutes les armées russes. Dans le même temps Anton Ivanovitch Denikine progresse rapidement au sud et en Ukraine. Le 2 mars 1919, il finit par s'imposer avec 45.000 hommes contre 150.000 Rouges et une jonction avec Koltchak est envisageable. En avril 1919, l’objectif principal est bel et bien devenu Moscou. Les troupes de Koltchak progressent sur un front de trois cents kilomètres. Elles sont à moins de 600 kilomètres de la capitale. Le 14 mai, les Alliés adressent à l'amiral un télégramme où ils se déclarent prêts, contre certaines garanties politiques, à tenir le Gouvernement provisoire de Sibérie comme représentant l'ensemble de la Russie. Une assemblée constituante devra être convoquée dès l'arrivée à Moscou. L’Ataman cosaque Alexandre Ilyitch Doutov, commandant les cosaques de l'Oural s'écrie alors : Dans le courant de juillet, nous serons à Moscou ! Le parti bolchevique est détruit dans toute la partie orientale libérée par Koltchak. Pratiquement tous les cadres communistes y sont liquidés. Tout est à refaire. Pendant cette offensive des chefs militaires de haute valeur se révèlent, comme le jeune colonel Vladimir Kappel, bientôt nommé général. Un autre chef émérite est le capitaine Radola Gajda, devenu général russe à moins de trente ans. L’amiral Koltchak n'étant pas spécialiste du combat terrestre, il confie la planification stratégique au général Lebedev, et à Paul Bubnar, un général tchèque. L'amiral est atteint d'une affection pulmonaire presque chronique. Il est miné par la fièvre, sans pour autant ralentir son activité. L'inquiétude du Comité central bolchevik et surtout de Lénine est grande à la différence de Trotsky, toujours tenace, combattif et courageux. Mais ils font de la lutte contre Koltchak leur priorité absolue. Les problèmes des armées de Koltchak thumb|350px|La guerre civile russe (1917-1922.Mais les Blancs de l’Armée de Sibérie vont devoir faire face à des problèmes au sein même de leur armée : *Avec Nicolas II de Russie disparaît le seul lien qui unissait tous les groupements ethniques, religieux et administratifs de la Russie européenne et asiatique. Hors de lui, il n'y a aucun organisme capable de maintenir l'union des éléments de l'empire44. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak refuse de reconnaître l’autodétermination des peuples colonisés par l’Empire. Lénine et les bolcheviks signent des accords d’amitié et de protection avec des républiques autonomes et ils les appellent à rejoindre l’Armée rouge. Après la victoire sur les Blancs c'est promis se sera l’autodéterrmination des travailleurs qui permettra l’intégration de ces peuples dans la Fédération soviétique''45. Pendant un temps les victoires de Koltchak font que les Kirghizes, par exemple, appuient la contre-révolution russe. Mais, quand l’Ataman cosaque Alexandre Ilyitch Doutov subit des revers, les bolcheviks leur promettent une amnistie totale s’ils passent dans leurs rangs. Les bolcheviks doivent faire face à l’épineux problèmes du partage des terres entre les populations indigènes et les colons. Les propriétaires de terres, les Russes se sont ralliés en masse à la révolution pour les conserver. Ils auront gain de cause45. Hélas pour eux, avant de constater quelques années plus tard qu’ils ont été dupés par les bolcheviks, certains musulmans, en rien marxistes, qui se sont engagés dans les armées blanches, considèrent que leurs succès marquent le retour à l’Empire et parfois changent de camp45. Or sur les rares photos des troupes de Koltchak nous voyons beaucoup de combattants d’origines asiatiques. Les armées blanches ont un problème que n’a pas encore l’Armée rouge qui, en 1919, a reculé sur des zones peuplées de Russes. *thumb|354px|Cosaques des armées blanches (1918-1920).La puissance cosaque, le meilleur soutien de Nicolas II de Russie, s'est presque définitivement brisée sur les champs de bataille des fronts mazuriens et galiciens. Le nombre de morts russes de la 1re Guerre mondiale est considérable, et ces soldats d’élite ont le plus soufferts. Les Cosaques qui sont morts dans les batailles contre les empires centraux et ottoman ne sont plus là pour remporter des victoires contre les Rouges. Les divers groupements cosaques se sont ralliés à Koltchak. Les Atamans sibériens, désormais aussi célèbres que les chefs de bandes d'antan, ont également accepté, sans enthousiasme du reste, la suprématie nouvelle44. *thumb|350px|Parade militaire de la Légion tchèque, en 1919, à Irkousk.Koltchak suscite l'aversion de ses troupes tchèques et polonaises, qui se retirent dès octobre 1918, ne laissant qu'une petite présence sur le terrain. Les 7.000 soldats américains présents pour assurer la régularité du transsibérien restent neutres et ne soutiennent pas Koltchak, vu comme ''un royaliste autocratique, ce qui est peu en accord avec les idées du président américain Woodrow Wilson. Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela est l'attitude de la Légion tchèque, qui a assuré, au début, une partie de l'effort militaire contre les Rouges. Mais ces soldats tchèques sont - à de remarquables exceptions près, comme Radola Gajda et Paul Bubnar- des corps étrangers dans les armées blanches. Beaucoup se réclament du gouvernement en exil social-démocrate fondé, sous la protection des Alliés, par Masaryk. Le président tchécoslovaque considère Koltchak et les siens comme'' des réactionnaires''. Dès le mois de décembre, ils sont affectés à la garde du chemin de fer transsibérien entre Tcheliabinsk et le lac Baïkal. Ils sont placés sous le commandement théorique du général français Maurice Janin, qu'ils n'apprécient pas eux non plus. *thumb|348px|Officier de l'armée de Koltchak.L'armée Sibérienne, dont la première organisation remonta au Gouvernement provisoire, a des généraux et des officiers nullement à la hauteur des difficultés. Les généraux, installés dans des trains confortables ou dans des demeures confortables, ont d'énormes états-majors, bondés de femmes44. La troupe a besoin d'un encadrement très sûr et d'être minutieusement entraînée. Or, il n'y a que fort peu d'officiers de l'ancienne armée et les nouveaux officiers refusent très souvent d'aller se battre. Quant aux ravitaillements, il en est bien peu qui parviennent aux troupes. Les stocks s'accumulent dans les gares ou constituent les profits de l'Intendance. A toutes les tentatives qui sont faites pour ouvrir les yeux de l'amiral, on sent l'impuissance de ce dernier à réagir contre une bande d'exploiteurs et de paresseux. II est impossible, dans ces conditions, d'obtenir le moindre succès militaire, car du côté bolchevik, les états-majors et les officiers, venus en grande partie de l'ancienne armée tsariste sont surveillés par des commissaires politiques44. Bien évidemment, la situation ne tarde pas à se dégrader sur le front tenu par les troupes sibériennes. A la fin du mois de mai 1919, alors que la victoire semble en vue, la progression est stoppée. Contre-attaque rouge thumb|350px|Bataille entre la cavalerie de l'Armée rouge et celle de Koltchak.Le gouvernement britannique juge opportun de retirer ses deux bataillons du front, mais beaucoup de militaires anglais choisissent de rester aux côtés de leurs frères d’armes, malgré la désapprobation du haut-commissaire anglais26. Le Comité central bolchevik fait de la contre-attaque contre Koltchak sa première priorité. Il lance alors de nouvelles troupes contre l'armée blanche, épuisée et sans approvisionnement après sa campagne. Certes, depuis quelque temps, des navires alliés commencent à débarquer du matériel à Vladivostok, son acheminement jusqu'à la zone du front est extrêmement difficile, long et hasardeux. La contre-attaque rouge commence en avril 1919, au centre de la ligne de front blanche, visant Oufa et Perm, où les armées blanches ont installé des bases en vue de leurs progrès futurs. Les combats sont féroces. Le front Est de Frounzé, assisté de Kouïbychev à partir de mai, réoccupe peu à peu l'Oural par des manœuvres hardies (les charges de Tchapaïev). En juin 1919, les bolcheviks attaquent Koltchak et opèrent dans la région d'Oufa. Le Comité central se réunit. Trotski propose que l'offensive s'arrête sur la ligne du fleuve Biélaya (à proximité d'Oufa). Et après cela il conseille d'envoyer une partie des armées de l'est sur le front sud. Le Comité central décide au contraire qu'il ne faut pas laisser à Koltchak les usines et le réseau de voies ferrées de l'Oural. Trotski démissionne et ne va plus paraître sur le front sibérien46. thumb|Timbre du gouvernement de Sibérie.L'amiral Koltchak, à cheval, suivi du général Matkovsky, va assister au défilé du 1er régiment tchécoslovaque, à Omsk, le 6 juin 1919, anniversaire de la libération de la ville par le même régiment. Mais la situation militaire n'est pas brillante. Les négociations entre communistes et socialistes-révolutionnaires commencent à Oufa avant l'arrivée de l'Armée rouge, alors que les uns et les autres sont réduits à la clandestinité par le régime de Koltchak. Toukhatchevsky profite de la panique de l'armée Koltchak et, le 9 juin 1919, il rentre à Oufa. La déroute de l'armée sud implique nécessaire la retraite des groupes nord et centre. Fin juin, l'armée sibérienne du centre doit se replier, et l'armée du nord, commandée par Radola Gajda, est contrainte de suivre le mouvement pour n'être pas prise à revers sur son flanc gauche. Du 10 au 14 juillet 1919, un pogrom a lieu à Ekaterinbourg. Environ 2.000 juifs sont massacrés31. Certains officiers blancs considèrent le massacre de Nicolas II de Russie et de sa famille très orthodoxe est un meurtre rituel juif. Autre raison de ce massacre d'innocents, ils attribuent leurs défaites à Trotsky, né Bronstein. Mais nous avons vu qu'il a démissionné. Pourtant Koltchak et ses ministres ont le soutien des juifs sibériens durant toute la guerre civile. La communauté juive d'Oufa vient de verser 100.000 roubles à l'armée de Koltchak. Celle de Tomsk renouvelle sa contribution et verse au total plusieurs millions jusqu'à la victoire des communistes47. De leur côté, les rouges massacrent assez souvent toute la population d'un village. Les prêtres sont systématiquement cloués sur des poteaux. Ils enferment et attachent les officiers blancs dans des cages en fer. Puis, ils mettent des rats dans les cages et chauffent les cages de manière à ce que les rats se jettent sur les corps des prisonniers et creusent des trous dans leurs corps pour éviter d'être brûlés par le métal des cages26. Les membres des commandos et unités d'élite blanches, repérés par leurs insignes connaissent des traitements particulièrement féroces26. Durant tout l'été, la retraite se poursuit. Les armées blanches sibériennes, en désagrégation croissante, n'opposent qu'une faible résistance. Koltchak est forcé de quitter Iekaterinbourg, son dernier quartier général. Enfin, après un violent combat, les forces rouges sont entrées dans Tcheliabinsk, ultime station du transsibérien en territoire administratif d'Europe, tandis que, davantage au Nord, elles parviennent à 300 kilomètres à l’est de Perm. Il s'ensuit que les soldats du gouvernement d'Omsk sont ramenés en Asie, à l'intérieur des limites sibériennes. L'étendue et la rapidité de leur retraite démontrent la pénurie des moyens dont dispose l'amiral Koltchak et surtout la faiblesse de ses réserves. thumb|left|Général Mikhaïl Dieterichs.L'armée blanche rétablit une ligne le long des rivières Tobol et Ichim pour stopper temporairement les rouges. Le général Mikhaïl Dieterichs mène une contre-offensive, rejette l’Armée rouge de l’autre côté du Tobol et avance de 150 km dans certains secteurs26. Elle tient cette ligne jusqu'à octobre, mais la perte constante d'hommes tués ou blessés l'affaiblit, alors que les rouges se renforcent. A Omsk aussi, le temps se gâte. Les revers militaires n'ont fait qu'attiser les intrigues diverses, menées aussi bien par les politiciens locaux que par certains représentants des Alliés. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak, de plus en plus miné par la maladie, continue néanmoins à se battre sur tous les fronts. La corruption, qui continue à régner parmi les fonctionnaires et même certains officiers, indigne l'amiral. Il mène une existence austère, sort peu, ne reçoit pas, n'assiste qu'aux dîners officiels et ne participe en rien à cette dolce vita, très fin de siècle, qui fait tant de ravages parmi les cadres anciens et nouveaux du Gouvernement local. Certes, il a une maîtresse, mais, bien qu'étant de notoriété publique, cette liaison unique, visiblement fondée sur des sentiments très profonds, décourage les amateurs de scandales. De plus, Anna Timireva, femme séparée d'un amiral rallié aux rouges, ancien subordonné de Koltchak, n'est pas de celles qui suscitent l'esclandre. Peter Vologodskij se rend bien compte qu’en restant dans ses fonctions, sa marge de manœuvre, comme celle de son gouvernement, est sensiblement rétrécie et qu’il risque de n’être plus qu’une marionnette aux mains des généraux. Il a le choix : rester ou se retirer. Et il reste. Le mécontentement de la population – suscité par l’arbitraire des représentants locaux, par les exactions et les confiscations au profit de l’armée blanche – se tourne en premier lieu contre le Conseil des ministres, non pas contre Koltchak. Ce qui réitère la représentation populaire du bon Tsar et de ses mauvais conseillers, vrais coupables de tous les maux27. Peter Vologodskij assume ses responsabilités et, après une nouvelle manifestation d’opposition contre sa présence au sein du gouvernement, le Conseil des ministres, à l’initiative de Vologodskij lui-même, propose à Koltchak de choisir un nouveau gouvernement et un nouveau président le 29 octobre 1919. Le Foreign Office apprend qu’il a été décidé d'évacuer les ministères d’Omsk à Irkoutsk. L'armée rouge retraverse le Tobol à la mi-octobre et en novembre, les forces blanches battent en retraite vers Omsk en grand désordre. D'Omsk à Irkousk, l'agonie cruelle thumb|left|350px|Des Russes fuyant les bolcheviques à la gare d'Omsk.Peter Fleming parle de via dolorosa, longue scène étroite où se jouèrent d’innombrables tragédies... pour évoquer la fuite de centaines de milliers de civils et soldats blancs durant l’hiver 1919-192026. Du côté de l'armée sibérienne, on ne compte plus guère que sur l'hiver pour ralentir la progression des bolcheviks. Mais l'hiver tarde à venir cette année-là. Koltchak est sans soutien, même plus celui des Anglais qui concentrent maintenant leur aide vers l'armée de Denikine Le 14 novembre 1919, l'armée rouge entre à Omsk. Mikhaïl Dieterichs veut défendre la rive droite du fleuve Irtych, mais il se dispute avec le chef suprême et doit démissionner. Le général Shakarov devient le nouveau commandant en chef. C'est un vantard et un opportuniste26. Le gouvernement a pris le train quatre jours plus tôt en direction d'Irkoutsk. Koltchak, lui, attend le dernier moment et ne part que quelques heures avant l'entrée des troupes rouges dans les faubourgs d'Omsk. Il prend place avec la fidèle Anna Timireva, son état-major, sa garde personnelle et quelques civils, à bord d'un extraordinaire convoi de sept trains, dont l'un, comportant, vingt-neuf fourgons clos, transporte la réserve d'or du Gouvernement russe, stockée en Sibérie. thumb|left|352px|La longue marche (1920.Le Transsibérien est embouteillé, les trains tchèques passent en priorité. Les armées sibériennes effectuent leur retraite à pied. Plus de 200.000 civils d’Omsk, ou venant d’Europe, vont, eux-aussi, le plus souvent à pied, partir vers la Sibérie orientale pour essayer d’éviter d’être massacrés par les Rouges. C'est une marche épuisante en plein hiver sibérien. Des squelettes de régiment... des canons sur des traîneaux... des groupes d’hommes sans officier, des groupes d’officiers sans hommes : les débris d’une armée. Mélangés aux soldats... se déplaçaient à la débandade des convois de civils... des paysans conduisant des bêtes efflanquées, les enfants d’un orphelinat... Ils voient passer les trains... mais les partisans coupaient les voies, attaquaient les trains... Dans les gares de nouvelles de candidats à l’exode attendaient en vain...''26. Rien qu’à Novossibirsk, 60.000 personnes meurent du typhus48. Ferdynand Ossendowski raconte dans ''Bêtes, Hommes et Dieux. À travers la Mongolie interdite 1920-1921 qu’il réussit à fuir de Krasnoïarsk et longe, au printemps 1921, le fleuve majestueux qu'est l'Ienisseï, en pleine fonte des glaces. Il écrit : En contemplant cette fabuleuse retraite des glaces, je restai saisi de terreur et de révolte devant le tableau horrible qu'offrait l'Ienisseï charriant dans sa débâcle annuelle les plus affreuses dépouilles: c'étaient les cadavres des contre-révolutionnaires exécutés, officiers, soldats et cosaques de l'ancienne armée du gouverneur général de toute la Russie anti-bolchevik, l'amiral Koltchak. ''[[Fichier:A86.jpg|thumb|left|350px|''Cadavres de prisonniers des bolcheviks.]]Tel était le résultat de l'œuvre sanguinaire de la Tchéka à Minoussinsk. Des centaines de ces cadavres, têtes et mains coupées, visages mutilés, corps à moitié carbonisés, crânes défoncés, flottaient à la dérive parmi les blocs de glace à la recherche d'un tombeau, quand ils n'étaient pas entraînés dans la fureur des tourbillons où ils se trouvaient alors déchiquetés, écrasés, déchirés, masses informes que le fleuve, écœuré de sa tâche, vomissait sur les îles et les bancs de sable. J'ai longé tout le cours moyen de l'Ienisseï et, sans cesse, j'ai rencontré ces effroyables témoignages putréfiés de l'œuvre des bolcheviks. Il me souvient qu'à un certain tournant du fleuve, je tombai sur une troupe de trois cents chevaux au moins gisant les uns sur les autres. A une verste en aval, ce que je vis ensuite me souleva le cœur : un bouquet de saules, le long de la rive, avait arraché au flot et gardé entre ses branches tombantes, comme entre les doigts d'une main, des corps humains de tous aspects et dans toutes les attitudes, leur conservant par-delà la mort une apparence de naturel qui grava à jamais dans mon esprit le souvenir de cette vision d'épouvante. Dans ce groupe macabre je comptais soixante-dix cadavres''49. La honte de l’Occident thumb|Viktor Pepelyayev, dernier premier ministre de Koltchak.Le dernier voyage de l'amiral va prendre rapidement les allures d'un véritable chemin de croix. Autour de lui, tout s'effrite et tout s'effondre. Il s'est battu pour la Russie et empêcher la propagation du bolchévisme et pourtant l'Occident l'abandonne. Les Tchèques, soutenus par le très incompétent général Maurice Janin, sont passés de la neutralité hargneuse à un véritable sabotage. Le 4 décembre 1919, Smimov écrit du front oriental : ''Koltchak a perdu son armée (...) Il n'y aura plus de combats''50. C'est ignorer le courage désespéré de l'armée de Sibérie. Koltchak est rejoint le 7 décembre 1919, à la gare de Taïga, par le président du conseil, Viktor Pepelyayev. Il nomme cet ancien enseignant, et membre de la Douma de Russie, Premier ministre. Le fidèle politicien essaie de sauver la situation, en fondant la politique de son gouvernement sur le principe de l'autonomie locale. Cette politique, qui est en continuité avec ses idées d'avant-guerre, est préconisée et appuyée par le général Mikhaïl Dieterichs, l'ancien commandant en chef des troupes, et l’Ataman Semenov, chef cosaque. Mais aucun changement de la politique gouvernementale ne peut arrêter la chute du régime. Le 13 décembre 1919, à la gare de Marinsk, la légion tchèque et Janin n'hésitent pas à faire passer le convoi de Koltchak sur la voie annexe - où l'on n'avance qu'à vitesse réduite en raison de l'encombrement. Toutes les protestations envoyées par l'amiral, tant au général Janin qu'au général Syrovy, commandant les troupes tchèques, restent vaines. La trahison est en train de se consommer. Maurice Janin se soucie uniquement du transport de ce qu'il a pris à Ekaterinbourg et qui appartenait à Nicolas II de Russie et sa famille. Les Tchèques ne pensent qu'à acheminer l'or du gouvernement russe. Tous cela se fait au détriment du sort de centaines de milliers de Sibériens. Les Rouges prennent Novonikolaïevsk, le 14 décembre 1919, et se dirigent vers Irkoutsk sans rencontrer de vraie résistance. ''Peter Fleming voit bien des silhouettes squelettiques de défenses de fil de fer barbelé le long du Transsibérien en 1931, et des marques de balles sur les murs des gares''26. Mais il est fort possible que les Bolcheviks franchissent ces lignes sans combats et que ces impacts correspondent à des massacres de civils ou de militaires qui les fuient depuis Omsk. Bientôt, le train du chef suprême se retrouve immobilisé à Nijne-Oudinsk, puis à la gare de Glaskov, banlieue d'Irkoutsk. La situation est telle que, le 16 décembre, le jeune général Vladimir Kappel, devenu commandant en chef des troupes sibériennes, envoie à Syrovy, un télégramme furibond par lequel il exige du général tchèque réparation immédiate. C'est en vain ! thumb|left|348px|Dernière photo de l'amiral Koltchak avant son exécution.Les socialistes et le conseil municipal d'Irkoutsk prennent des mesures pour renverser le gouvernement central et cela aboutit à la création d'un nouveau gouvernement socialiste à la fin de décembre 1919. La ville se trouve partagée entre les mutins et les troupes fidèles à Koltchak, des cadets d’une école militaire qui tiennent le centre ville26. Koltchak est pratiquement tenu au secret. Le dernier commandant des troupes qui lui sont fidèles part d'Irkoutsk. Koltchak est invité à démissionner. Le 22 décembre il écrit : ''Je confie au général-lieutenant ataman Séménov l'ensemble des pouvoirs civils et militaires. Puis, le 4 janvier 1920, Koltchak signe son dernier décret à l'amiral Nizhneudinske. Il y annonce son intention de transférer ses pouvoirs à Dénikine. L'amiral attend les instructions de ce général. Le 5 janvier 1920, Janin fait transmettre à l'amiral la proposition suivante: il sera escorté par les Alliés, mais à la condition qu'il abandonne son convoi - et donc l'or tant convoité. Janin veut qu'il voyage désormais dans un seul wagon. Le 6 janvier 1920, Koltchak démissionne de son poste de commandant suprême en faveur du général Dénikine. Il confie l'autorité militaire suprême de la Sibérie à l’Ataman Semenov et se place sous protection alliée26. Les rebelles socialistes affirment prêts à le laisser partir. Après quelques hésitations, Koltchak accepte, et, le 8 janvier au soir, l'unique wagon, accroché à une locomotive, s'ébranle, avec, à son bord, l'amiral, sa maîtresse, Anna Timireva et Viktor Pepelyayev. Des sentinelles tchèques armées stationnent dans les couloirs. Il est déjà prisonnier. thumb|left|352px|Koltchak devant son wagon du Transsibérien.Lorsque, le 15, le train arrive à Irkoutsk, à quelques kilomètres de la gare de Glaskov, ce sont ces miliciens socialistes à brassards rouges qui occupent les quais de la gare. D'ailleurs, deux officiers tchèques montent à bord du train et précisent : ''- Sur ordre du général Janin, l'amiral et ses compagnons vont être remis aux autorités politiques locales''. Koltchak conserve son calme glacial : - Ainsi, c'est vrai, dit-il simplement, les Alliés m'ont trahi ... Les Tchèques lui expliquent qu'ils obéissent aux ordres de Janin et qu'ils ne sont pas du tout favorables à cette décision''26. Après avoir livrer l'amiral aux bolcheviks, le 11 janvier 1920, les Tchèques envoient des parlementaires à l'État-Major de la Ve Armée rouge, pour demander qu'on les laisse partir. Puis ils vont embarquer, avec les Alliés, à Vladivostok. Ils emportent l'or de Koltchak, butin partiellement distribué aux réfugiés russes par le gouvernement tchécoslovaque. Le 20 janvier 1920, les dirigeants socialistes d'Irkousk cèdent officiellement la place à un Comité révolutionnaire bolchevik, commandé par le camarade Alexandre Guerassimovitch Nestorov. Le lendemain, Koltchak est appelé à comparaître devant une Commission d'enquête extraordinaire de cinq membres, présidée par les commissaires politiques Tchoudnovsky - un proche de Trotsky - et Popov. Il est interrogé du 21 janvier au 6 février 1920. On l’accuse de tous les crimes commis par les chefs de guerre, même ceux qui sont le fait de ses ennemis personnels, comme Semenov. C’est en particulier le cas pour l’exécution de 31 prisonniers politiques, dont il est innocent. thumb|left|350px|Exécution de Koltchak et de son Premier ministre, Victor Pepeliaev.Sur ordre de Moscou, il est condamné à mort le 6. Comme Il est un danger pour le gouvernement soviétique et que des éléments de l'Armée sibérienne approchent d'Irkoutsk par l'Ouest, il faut le tuer vite. Le soviet local est apeuré qu'il tombe aux mains de ces troupes conduites désormais par le général Voïtzékovsky44. Le lendemain, Alexandre Vassilievitch et son Premier ministre, Viktor Pepelyayev, sont emmenés à l’aube de leurs cellules de prison aux bords du fleuve Angara51. Selon la version plus commune de l'exécution a eu lieu sur la rive près du couvent Ushakovki Znamensky. Selon la légende, assis sur la glace en prévision de la fusillade, l'amiral chante une romance. Une autre version dit que Koltchak commande lui-même le tir du peloton d'exécution. La réalité est certainement beaucoup moins romantique. Les corps des victimes sont jetés dans un trou dans la glace de la rivière Angara13. Ce qui évite de creuser une tombe et empêchera les Russes ou non-Russes de venir se recueillir sur sa tombe. Mais, le commissaire politique bolchevik, Popov, écrit : l'attitude du prisonnier fut absolument digne et son témoignage assez franc26. Le grand respect en prison et lors du procès, des bolcheviks envers le chef de leurs ennemis contraste avec la lâcheté et la trahison de beaucoup de ses anciens alliés occidentaux. La fin de l’Armée sibérienne . thumb|260px|La campagne dans la glace.Avant son exécution, dans la taïga, avec son adjoint Sergueï Wojciechowski et les maigres troupes qui lui restent, Vladimir Kappel est bien décidé à sauver l'amiral à tout prix. Il fonce vers Irkoutsk. Mais le jeune général a les deux jambes gelées et le typhus. Il refuse de se faire évacuer et continue sa route sur un simple traîneau. Kappel refuse l’offre des Tchèques d’aller dans une de leurs infirmeries, car il ne pardonne pas à ceux qui ont trahis son chef. Le 20 janvier, il s'empare de Nijne-Oudinsk. Toutefois, le 27 janvier, Vladimir Kappel passe son commandement à Sergueï Wojciechowski et meurt. Son digne successeur fait progresser à marche forcée dans la neige et par des températures glaciales ses troupes, pourtant épuisées. thumb|260px|La campagne dans la glace.Sergueï Wojciechowski] arrive le 5 février aux portes d'Irkoutsk. Il a anéanti sur son passage tous ses ennemis et même des Tchèques qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer. Du fait de son arrivée, le jour même, la Commission d'enquête extraordinaire, muée en tribunal agissant avec l'approbation du soviet de Tomsk, fait fusiller Koltchak et Viktor Pepelyayev, son premier ministre arrive le 5 février aux portes d'Irkoutsk. Il a anéanti sur son passage tous ses ennemis et même des Tchèques qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer. Du fait de son arrivée, le jour même, la Commission d'enquête extraordinaire, muée en tribunal agissant avec l'approbation du soviet de Tomsk, fait fusiller Koltchak et Viktor Pepelyayev, son premier ministre arrive le 5 février aux portes d'Irkoutsk. Il a anéanti sur son passage tous ses ennemis et même des Tchèques qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer. Du fait de son arrivée, le jour même, la Commission d'enquête extraordinaire, muée en tribunal agissant avec l'approbation du soviet de Tomsk, fait fusiller Koltchak et Viktor Pepelyayev, son premier ministre26. Les hauts-commissaires alliés ne sont pas prévenus par Maurice Janin de l’arrestation de l’amiral Koltchak. Les dirigeants occidentaux voient dans l’attitude des Tchèques une trahison, mais ils n’ont fait qu’obéir aux ordres de ce général. Ils adressent à Janin une protestation commune26. Le général Maurice Janin, malgré un déluge d’accusations de trahison, ne sera jamais traduit devant une cour martiale. Il ne connaîtra ni le peloton d'exécution, ni la prison, ni même un blâme52. Il est pourtant responsable de l’abandon par Wilson et Masaryk de Koltchak, ses soldats et les populations civiles52 aux mains des criminels bolcheviks. Les milieux russes et leurs amis vont beaucoup reprocher aux Alliés de ne pas être intervenus énergiquement à ce moment, pour étayer la jeune armée sibérienne. Ils prétendent que nous étions intéressés à la victoire des Bolcheviks. Du fait de l'or de la Russie impériale ? Avec l'Armée rouge aux trousses, les survivants de l’Armée blanche essaient de s’échapper vers le sud à travers la surface gelée du lac Baïkal. 30.000 soldats et leurs familles et une partie de leurs biens disparaissent sur ou dans cette mer intérieure. Les corps de beaucoup d’entre eux sont restés gelés sur le lac dans une sorte de tableau macabre tout au long de l'hiver de 1919-20. Avec l'arrivée du printemps, les cadavres gelés et tous leurs biens vont disparaitre dans les profondeurs du lac. Une autre partie de l’armée et des centaines de milliers de civils ont continué à marcher vers l'est le long du chemin de fer transsibérien, au cours de cet hiver sibérien essayant de rejoindre Vladivostok. Combien sont morts dans les neiges de Sibérie ? http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Timireva, maîtresse de Koltchak est persécutée par les communistes. Elle demande à être emprisonnée avec lui. Après son exécution, Anna a de la chance, car elle est relâchée. Bien entendu cette clémence ne dure pas. Elle est de nouveau arrêtée en mai 1921, puis en 1922, en 1925, 1935, 1938 (cette fois-ci pendant huit ans), puis en 1949. A ses sorties de prison, Anna Timireva n'a pas le droit de vivre dans les quinze plus grandes villes de Russie. Son fils unique, Vladimir Timirev (1914–1938), est exécuté en 1938, uniquement parce qu'il est le beau-fils de Koltchak. En Chine, la presse russophone d’orientation bolchevik s’en prend particulièrement aux émigrés politiques, membres du gouvernement blanc de Koltchak . Peur et insécurité se nourrissent en outre des rumeurs sur les répressions contre les représentants du régime renversé qui n’ont pas réussi à s’enfuir, rumeurs répandues par des officiers libérés. Ainsi, en avril 1920 à Tientsin, des anciens ministres de Koltchak partagent la même pension de famille qu’un groupe d’officiers de Semenov et ce général . Cette cohabitation obligée l’embarrasse compte tenu de ses divergences politiques et des débauches dispendieuses auxquelles se sont livrés ses officiers27. En 1945, l’U.R.S.S. occupe la Mandchourie, des anciens membres de l’armée de Koltchak ou réfugiés sibériens sont liquidés et des tombes profanées26. Des étrangers s’étant battus en Sibérie sont emprisonnés et souvent assassinés dans les pays de l’Est. * * * * * Koltchak en échange de l’or des Tsars . L'or de Koltchak va faire couler d'encre, plus que le sort des centaines de milliers de Russes morts lors de la retraite de 1919/1920. L'histoire commence en 1918, lorsque Lénine récupère la totalité des biens russes et étrangers. D'un seul décret, tous les comptes en devises étrangères sont gelés, et les dettes des gouvernements précédents annulées. Les réserves d'or et de pierres précieuses, les joyaux de la couronne et le trésor de l'Église orthodoxe sont envoyés, sous la plus stricte surveillance, en partie à Nijni Novgorod, en partie à Kazan. Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak récupère à son tour une partie des stocks d'or de l'Empire russe en 1918 en prenant Kazan. Les blancs, basés en Sibérie, se tournent naturellement vers le Japon pour les armes et le ravitaillement et envoient une partie de l'or dans ce pays. De nos jours, la justice japonaise refuse d'entendre les descendants des généraux blancs, en arguant de la rupture historique et de la notion d'État. Comment des biens confiés par un gouvernement pourraient-ils être remis à des personnes privées ? Être le fils d'un général de l'armée blanche ne suffit pas à justifier la restitution d'un tel magot. Aujourd'hui, les Japonais craignent pourtant que leurs arguments fondés sur le bon sens ne suffisent pas à les préserver d'autres tracas judiciaires. Vingt caisses de lingots et de pièces d'or, remises par l'amiral Koltchak aux Japonais stationnés en Mandchourie, et quelque deux cents autres, remises à Port-Arthur par le cosaque Semionov, méritent, en effet, qu'on s'attelle au dossier. thumb|305px|Une infime partie de l'or du gouvernement Kolchak.Après la chute du communisme, une certaine presse pro-bolchevik va souligner que les îles Kouriles ne doivent pas être rendues au Japon sans que l'or de Koltchak soit évoqué. De nos jours la nouvelle Russie veut récupérer les stocks d’or de la Russie impériale. Une partie de l’or sert en 1918/19 à acheter des armes. D'autres trésors et lingots sont envoyées dans différents pays. Koltchak refuse toutefois que l’or soit mis en sécurité par les Tchèques ou les Français. Il se replie donc avec cet or par le Transsibérien. En agissant ainsi, sans le savoir, il va devenir gênant. L'amiral est acheté par les Rouges aux Tchèques. Mais seuls sept wagons de l'or russe retournent à Moscou. La Légion garde le huitième pour acheter ou louer des bateaux à Vladivostok, ce qu'il reste est utilisé pour créer la Banque de la Légion (''Legionárská banka ou Legiobanka) à Prague et donner des secours aux réfugiés russes. Mais où est passé le reste de l’or ? Une expédition au fond du lac Baïkal n'est pas parvenue à remettre la main sur les stocks d'or de l'Empire russe, prétendument coulés. C'est ce qu'affirme le représentant de l'Institut d'histoire de Sibérie (Académie russe des Sciences) Dmitri Simonov. LA RÉHABILITATION . thumb|left|350px|Affiche du film "L'amiral".La Cour Constitutionnelle fait savoir qu’elle pourrait bien réexaminer le cas de l’amiral Alexandre Vassilievitch Koltchak, un des principaux chefs de la guerre anti-bolchevique durant la Guerre Civile de Russie, rapporte ITAR-TASS le 6 décembre 2007. Koltchak, exécuté en 1920 par les Bolcheviks, a déjà fait l’objet d’une demande de réhabilitation en 1999. Cette demande a été rejetée par la Cour d’Extrême-Orient. Une association de Moscou, qui travaille à réhabiliter la mémoire des victimes de la répression politique, entreprend une nouvelle démarche dans ce sens. Koltchak et ses proches ont longtemps été des ennemis du peuple. Après Nicolas II de Russie et sa famille, Anton Ivanovitch Dénikine, Vladimir Kappel, Koltchak semble être le prochain sur la liste des personnes réhabilitées par la nouvelle Russie, celle de Vladimir Poutine et de Dmitri Medvedev. Leur nouvelle approche de l'histoire russe met l'accent sur le patriotisme et les héros et rejette le totalitarisme soviétique - mais aussi la décomposition à l’occidentale que vient de connaître la Russie postsoviétique avec Boris Eltsine. Le ministre de la Culture russe et un groupe d’artistes viennent de montrer avec l'Amiral, une superproduction russe que Koltchak est considéré par les Russes comme l'un des grands personnages historique de la Russie moderne. On sent que l'objectif du réalisateur cherche néanmoins à de réhabiliter Koltchak après des décennies de propagande anti-blanche. Il est présenté comme un homme assez extérieur au jeu politique et profondément attaché à la défense des intérêts de son pays, sans être foncièrement anti-bolchévique. Au passage, la France en prend pour son grade avec son attitude cynique et hypocrite pendant cette période. L’accueil très enthousiaste des spectateurs russes et ukrainiens au film Amiral doit cependant dépasser leurs espérances. thumb|350px|Monument à la gloire de Koltchak à Irkousk.Le film n'est pas la seule tentative de remise en cause des jugements de l’histoire soviétique. Deux statues de Koltchak ont été érigées, l'une à Saint-Pétersbourg, dans le bâtiment principal des cadets de la Marine et l'autre à Irkoutsk. Dans cette ville, une statue de plus de cinq mètres représentant l’amiral Alexandre Koltchak a été inaugurée fin décembre 2004, le jour du 130e anniversaire de sa naissance. La statue réalisée par Viacheslav Klykov a été érigée dans l’enceinte de la cathédrale de Znamensk, où sont enterrés de nombreuses personnalités de l’histoire russe. D'autres sont en construction. Une plaque à la mémoire de l’amiral a aussi été inaugurée à Omsk sur ce qui fut le bâtiment de l’état-major des blancs lors de la guerre civile russe. Dans cette ville une statue en bronze de l'amiral devrait également prochainement faire son apparition sur la berge de l'Irtych. Un mouvement civique, un site internet viennent de se créer et le gouvernement russe a débaptisé une île dans l’Arctique et lui a donné le nom de île Koltchak. Une rue de Moscou devrait porter le nom d'Alexandre Koltchak et une autre celui de son bras droit et ami Vladimir Kappel. Celui-ci a été réhabilité. Ses restes ont été transférés de Chine en Russie après quatre années de négociations. Cette cérémonie a été officielle et organisée par l'Armée rouge et l'Église orthodoxe. Une plaque commémorative en granit avec le portrait de l'Amiral est posée le 31 octobre 2008, en plein centre de Moscou, rue Sadovnicheskaya. Le 31 octobre est la veille de la Journée de l'Union du peuple. Guy de Rambaud décembre 18, 2011 à 13:14 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Amiral 2. Smele Jonathan D., Smele Jon, Civil War in Siberia: The Anti-Bolshevik Government of Admiral Kolchak, 1918-1920, Cambridge University Press, 1996, p.62n. 3. Varneck, The Testimony of Kolchak and Other Siberian Materials, Stanford University Press. 4. Service historique de la marine, Revue maritime (Paris), Librairie militaire de L. Baudoin (Paris), 1900 (T146), p.260. 5. Je sais tout (Paris), P. Lafitte (Paris), 1919/07/15 (N164)-1919/12/15 (N169). 6. Smele Jonathan D., Smele Jon, Civil War in Siberia: The Anti-Bolshevik Government of Admiral Kolchak, 1918-1920, Cambridge University Press, 1996, p.62. 7. The Encyclopedia of Military Biography, de Trevor N. Dupuy, Curt Johnson, David L Bongard, I.B.Tauris (31 décembre 1992), p.413. 8. Je sais tout, P. Lafitte (Paris), 1919/07/15 (N164)-1919/12/15 (N169). 9. La Géographie, Société de géographie (Paris), Hulot, Étienne (Bon), Rabot, Charles (1856-1935), 1907/07 (T16) --> 1907/12, p.50. 10. Smele Jonathan D., Smele Jon, Civil War in Siberia: The Anti-Bolshevik Government of Admiral Kolchak, 1918-1920, Cambridge University Press, 1996. 11. Classic Encyclopedia, article Vladimir VASSILIÉVITCH KOLCHAK. 12. Les armées blanches, Vérités pour l'histoire, Le livre de poche, Marina Grey, Jean Bourdier, Dualpha, 2004. 13. The Encyclopedia of Military Biography, de Trevor N. Dupuy, Curt Johnson, David L Bongard, I.B.Tauris (31 décembre 1992), p.413. 14. La Revue maritime, Ministère de la marine, France. Marine. Service historique et coloniale, Les grandes éditions française, 1934. 15. Roncière, Charles de La, Histoire de la Marine française, Larousse, p.326. 16. Smele Jonathan D., Smele Jon, Civil War in Siberia: The Anti-Bolshevik Government of Admiral Kolchak, 1918-1920, Cambridge University Press, 1996, p.64. 17. Le cas Koltchak : contribution à l'histoire de la Révolution russe, Lodewijk Hermen Grondijs, A.W. Sijthoff, 1939. 18. The Encyclopedia of Military Biography, de Trevor N. Dupuy, Curt Johnson, David L Bongard, I.B.Tauris (31 décembre 1992), p.413. 19. Journal de guerre 1916-1917: front sud de la Roumanie, Culture et diplomatie françaises, Yvonne Blondel, Norbert Dodille, L'Harmattan, 2001. 20. La révolution russe ...: Grandeur et décadence d'Alexandre Feodorovitch Kerenski. L'affire Kornilof. Le grand jour et le coup d'état maximaliste (juin-novembre 1917) 1918, Volume 2 de La révolution russe, Claude Anet, Payot & cie., 1918. 21. Sayers M. et Kahn A., La grande conspiration contre la Russie, Hier et Aujourd'hui, 1947, p.19. 22. La révolution Russe, 1917, Collection de mémoires, études et documents pour servir à l'histoire de la guerre mondiale, Aleksandr Fyodorovich Kerensky, Payot, 1928. 23. Rosenberg, Liberals in the Russian Revolution. The Constitutional Democratic party, 1917-1921, Princeton/NJ: Princeton University Press, p.181 et 182. 24. Smirnov, Admiral Aleksandr Vasil'evich Kolchak, Antiquary, 1987, p.39. 25. Cahiers de linguistique d'orientalisme et de slavistique, Numéros 12 à 13, Université de Provence, Institut de linguistique générale et d'études orientales et slaves, 1979. 26. Peter Fleming, Le destin de l'amiral Koltchak, Plon 1967. 27. Malte Griesse, Semion Lyandres, Dietmar Wulff, eds., A chronicle of the Civil War in Siberia and exile in China. The diaries of Petr Vasil´evich Vologodskii, 1918-1925. Stanford, Hoover Institution Press, Stanford University, 2 vol.,Cahiers du monde russe, 44/4. 28. André Fontaine Histoire de la Guerre froide, en deux tomes Fayard 1967, réédition Le Seuil, 1983 : De la révolution d'octobre à la guerre de Corée ; chap. II. 29. La Russie fantôme: l'émigration russe de 1920 à 1950, Slavica, Marina Gorboff, L'Age d'homme 1995. 30. Ivan Fedorovich Plotnikov, Aleksandr Vasilevich Kolchak: Zhizn I, Feniks 1998. 31. Brovkin, Behind the Front Lines of the Civil War, Princeton U.P., 1995, p. 205-206S et Melgunov,Tragedia Admirala Koltchaka, Berlin, 1923, p. 78-90. 32. Dulles Foster Rhea, Le chemin de Téhéran: La Russie et l'Amérique de 1871 à 1943, Overseas Editions, 1945, p.15. 33. Jean-David Avenel, Interventions alliées pendant la guerre civile russe (1918-1920), Economica 2010. 34. Dotsenko Paul, The Struggle for a Democracy in Siberia, 1917-1920: Eyewitness Account of a Contemporary, Hoover Press, 1983, p.68. 35. Stéphane Courtois, Nicolas Werth, Jean-Louis Panné..., Le Livre noir du communisme : Crimes, terreur et répression, Robert Laffont (6 novembre 1997). 36. André Malraux, Michel Cazenave, L’Herne, Éd. de l’Herne, 1982, p.192. 37. Pipes, Richard. The Russian Revolution, New York, 1990 p.79. 38. Figes, A People's Tragedy (Pimlico, 1996), p.652. 39. Montaidon George, Deux ans chez Koltchak et chez les Bolcheviques, Paris, F. Alcan, 1952. 40. Crimes et violences de masse des guerres civiles russes (1918-1921) par Nicolas Werth Avril 2008 41. Rupen, R., Mongols of the Twentieth Century. Part I, Bloomington/La Haye, Indiana University/Mouton, 1964. 42. L'antisémitisme en Russie: de Catherine II à Poutine, Jean-Jacques Marie, Tallandier, 2009. 43. La violence de guerre, 1914-1945: approches comparées des deux conflits mondiaux, Histoire du temps présent, Stéphane Audoin-Rouzeau, Henriette Asséo, Editions Complexe, 2002. 44. La Revue de Paris (Paris), 1920/11 (A27,T6), Le Gouvernement Koltchak en Sibérie, p.433 et suivantes. 45. Carrère d’Encausse Hélène, L’Empire d’Eurasie, Le grand livre du mois, 2005. 46. Trotskisme ou léninisme ? Harpal Brar, Eudes Marxistes, Editions Aden 2003. 47. L'antisémitisme en Russie: de Catherine II à Poutine, Jean-Jacques Marie, Tallandier, 2009. 48. McCullagh, F. A Prisoner of the Reds: The Story of a British Officer Captured in Siberia.London: John Murray, 1921 49. Ferdynand Ossendowski, Bêtes, Hommes et Dieux. À travers la Mongolie interdite 1920-1921, traduit de l'anglais par Robert Renard, Librairie Plon, 1924 (réédité par les Éditions Phébus, Paris, 1995). 50. Cahiers Léon Trotsky, Numéro 60, Institut Léon Trotsky, 1997. 51. Russian Sideshow: America's Undeclared War, 1918-1920, Robert L. Willett, Brassey's, 2003, p.261 et 262. 52. The Suicide of Europe: Memoirs of Prince Michel Sturdza – Michel Sturdza – 1968. Catégorie:Amiral russe Catégorie:Explorateur russe Catégorie:Explorateur de l'Arctique Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Militaire russe de la Première Guerre mondiale Catégorie:Personnalité de la révolution russe Catégorie:Personnalité de la guerre civile russe Catégorie:Personne fusillée en Russie Catégorie:Russe blanc Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:Récipiendaire de l'ordre de Saint-Stanislas (russe) Catégorie:Chevalier de l'Ordre de Saint-Vladimir Catégorie:Naissance dans l'Empire russe Catégorie:Naissance en 1874 Catégorie:Naissance à Saint-Pétersbourg Catégorie:Décès en 1920 Catégorie:Histoire